


Wakil Rima

by revabhipraya



Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Drama, Gen, International Women's Day, Leader
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Rima dan Daniel, siapa yang lebih hebat sebenarnya?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).
> 
> Summary: Rima dan Daniel, siapa yang lebih hebat sebenarnya?
> 
> _untuk memperingati Hari Perempuan Internasional_

Siang itu guru pelajaran bahasa Indonesia tidak hadir, meninggalkan kelas XI Bahasa dalam keadaan rusuh lantaran penghuninya bahagia mendapat jam kosong di hari Senin yang lumayan padat. Ada tugas yang diberikan memang, tetapi apa pantas disebut sebagai anak kelas XI Bahasa SMA Harapan Nusantara kalau tugas dikerjakan dengan sempurna?

Terkecuali untuk seorang cowok yang baru saja tobat lantaran mendapat jabatan baru sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS SMA Harapan Nusantara. Cowok itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah Daniel Yusman. Dengan jabatannya yang baru, cowok itu memutuskan untuk mengubah imej dirinya. Tidak akan ada lagi Daniel Yusman yang hobi berantem. Tidak akan ada lagi Daniel Yusman yang hobi bolos. Yang akan ada kali ini hanyalah Daniel Yusman yang rajin belajar dan salah satu siswa teladan di angkatan mereka.

"Oi, Niel."

Daniel menoleh, mendapati wajah sobat sejatinya, si kurus Welly, yang menyodok sikunya dengan tidak sopan di saat Daniel tengah menuliskan sajak—tugas loh, tugas. Cowok itu mendecak. "Apaan, Wel?"

"Lo sekarang wakil, 'kan?" tanya Welly sambil merendahkan badannya. "Wakil Ketua OSIS, maksud gue."

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kok, lo mau-maunya jadi wakil si Rima, sih?" tanya Welly sambil melirik sedikit ke sebelah, entah karena alasan apa. "Gue bukannya ngejelekin Rima, justru dia emang oke banget kalo jadi ketua, tapi lo kan cowok, Niel, emangnya lo gak merasa disaingi sama cewek, gitu?"

Daniel mengangkat alisnya. "Lo makan apa tadi pagi, Wel? Kok lo bisa mikir sampe sana?"

Welly mendecak. "Sialan lo."

Daniel tertawa. "Kenapa juga gue harus ngerasa disaingin sama Rima kalo emang gue tau cewek itu luar biasa hebatnya?"

"Gue juga tau dia hebat, cuma—"

"Denger, Wel," potong Daniel sambil memutar posisi duduknya. Wajahnya berubah serius. "Jaman sekarang tuh udah gak ada lagi yang namanya cowok harus selalu di atas cewek. Ini jamannya emansipasi wanita, _man_ , jamannya cewek bisa berkuasa selayaknya cowok. Kalo emang cewek itu lebih hebat daripada kita, kenapa harus gue halang-halangin? Daripada OSIS ancur dipegang gue, mending sama Rima yang lebih _dependable_ , 'kan?"

Welly melongo. "Seriusan lo ngerasa kalo Rima lebih hebat daripada elo?"

"Bukan perasaan, coy, itu fakta."

"Tapi masa elo kagak ngerasa hebat, Niel?"

"Heh, udah jelas gue ini lebih hebat daripada elo berdua, 'kan?" Daniel merujuk Amir dan Welly. Welly cuma bisa mendengus. "Gue tau gue hebat—Daniel Yusman gitu loh—tapi Rima lebih jenius dan lebih terencana daripada gue. OSIS bukan butuh orang hebat sekedar hebat, Wel. OSIS butuh orang hebat yang bener-bener hebat. Orang kayak Rima, gak kayak gue."

Welly melongo. Tidak ia sangka sobatnya yang dulu adalah teman berantemnya kini berubah jadi sosok yang jauh lebih dewasa dan jauh lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya.

_Dengan ngakuin orang lain itu hebat juga lo udah hebat, Niel._

Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya Welly berpikir seserius itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa nulis lagi di Omen x")))) ku terharuuuu~~ ;; /nak
> 
> Selama Rima jadi Ketua OSIS, kayaknya gak pernah dibahas deh soal perasaan Daniel. Makanya sekarang aku bahas~ itung-itung nambah entri di Omen dan sekalian meramaikan 8 Maret ini juga. Selamat Hari Perempuan Internasional! Sukses selalu, semua perempuan di dunia!
> 
> Udah ah, ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
